Funeral Plunge
'''Funeral Plunge '''is a known place in the Netherworld of Sky's Magical World of Skylands. It is known for being the 7th hardest places to get to. It is basically a medium sized rock that floats above a huge loval (an ocean of lava). Database World Type: Rock World: Netherworld Residents: Lava Comets Appearances: Sky's Magical World of Skylands History This is the story of how Funeral Plunge came to be. Note this is real. This takes place after Chompy Mage became good. One clear, sunny day in Skylands, the Chompy Mage was getting ready for his exciting day, because Solar Reflex was visiting him at Chompy Mountains to show him how to make Ice Chompies, a type of Chompy that Chompy Mage had been trying to perfect for months. Since almost no one in Skylands was awake yet, Chompy Mage went for a morning stroll in the Cursed Cave. While in there, he explored the cave, and along the way, he slayed some Zombies, found a few diamonds, and admired the beauty inside of the cave, until he came to a stone wall that blocked the rest of the cave. Having brought a spell cauldron with him, and having brought some gunpowder, he tried to construct some TNT, but accidentally added himself to it. Once he managed to escape from the spell, he saw he made a Chompy TNT, and when it exploded, hundreds of Exploding Chompies lined up against the wall, and they exploded, decimating the stone wall, but took Chompy Mage's life, and he was sent down to the Netherworld. When he reached the Netherworld, the Chompy Mage had landed on top of a nether rock, that floated high above a loval. Chompy Mage knew that their was no way to get down, so he sent a Chum Ghost to Solar Reflex in the Overworld. About an hour later, Solar Reflex was in for a rude awakening, as the ghost phased through his front door and spit on his head. Half awake, he mindlessly shot a dozen times, until he finally froze the ghost and shattered him, retrieving the message from the Ex-Villain inside. Having read the message, he quickly devised a plan to get to Chompy Mage. Then he sent a messenger bird to Stomp Flomp, who got the message while he, Steam Dream, Boom Box, and Spike were beginning a poker game. After he freshened up for the day, Solar Reflex made a teleporter and teleported from his home in the Frostfest Mountains to Stomp Flomp's exact location. Once he got there, Solar Reflex explained the problem and plan to his four friends, and began to get to work building it. You see, Solar Reflex's plan was to build a small airplane, fly into the Netherworld, free Chompy Mage, and then fly out. The only problem was that the only material that could survive the fiery dangers of the Nether was Obsidian, and they had to make an Obsidian Airplane that ran on Spike's flaming hedgehogs. Now that the plane was ready, they boarded it, and flew into the Cursed Cave, headed for the Nether Creek, and flew inside of it. Nether Creek is sort of like a portal to the nether in Minecraft, but its a whole pond of it inside of a cave. For such a big object, it took them about 10 minutes for the magic to build up, and when it came time, they teleported to the Netherworld. Sadly, along the way Spike saw his flaming hedgehog friends dying in the furnace, and hopped inside, accidentally locking himself inside, and died. Amazingly, the plane was still airborne inside of the mysterious lava world. Now that they could fly, they could easily get to the Chompy Mage and free him. Well, they killed him in the Netherworld, and then he returned to the Overworld. Same thing with Spike. At the end of the trip, Solar Reflex wrote a small sign on the rock, saying the name was Funeral Plunge. That sign is not there today, because it unfortunately fell into the loval. But as the creatures run, fly, whatever they do by the rock, they always know to call it Funeral Plunge. Gallery Funeral Drop.jpg|The closest image that Soda Pop could get of Funeral Plunge. Can you see the rock? Category:Areas Category:Sky's Magical World of Skylands Category:Blind's Areas Category:Blindsighter101